Faking My Own Suicide
by Leanex
Summary: Dante loves Nero. And he knows Nero loves him as well. So he comes up with a not-so-smart plan to make the boy realize his feelings. Maybe suicide wasn't the best choice though... DantexNero two shot. Implied character death, no one really dies though.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request fic by my friend the ever awesome StubbornBlonde. Much love hun :)**

**This will be a two shot based around the song "Faking My Own Suicide" by Relient K**

**Now I'll be honest with you, while I am a Devil May Cry fan, I actually don't know much about Nero. I get Dante, laid back, cool, badass XD But I haven't played DMC4 and I barely got to watch my brother play it, so I apologize if I screw up anything. I did look up Nero on the DMC wiki, but that's about all I got.**

**My brother would kill me if he knew I was writing this. So don't tell him 'kay? ;) lol**

**Disclaimer: I own only this fic. Honestly though, I don't think I'd want to own DMC cause if I did, I doubt it would be as badass. Though I wouldn't have passed the torch to Ninja Theory... Just sayin'... .-.**

**Warnings: Swearing, second chapter will have smut, implied character death.**

* * *

**_~So I've made up my mind. I will pretend to leave this world behind. And in the end, you'll know I've lied. To get your attention,_**

**_I'm faking my own suicide.~_**

_Dante stood at the entrance of the cafeteria, looking around for a moment. He didn't really need to though, he already knew where he'd be sitting. A table in the far back, it was always empty and that's because that was where his favorite little junior sat every single day. Dante was the only one allowed to sit there and the only one who wanted to. Not too many people enjoyed the company of Nero and that was actually because he was rather rude. He was a very anti-social person, telling people on a daily basis to "get fucked" and flipping off the teachers. Needless to say, he got suspended a lot. Though everyone seemed to be catching on that he didn't give two flying fucks, his attitude wasn't going to change to please them._

_His feet started to carry him towards the table before he could even think the command, weaving his way expertly through the roaming students as they looked for their friends or just a place to sit that wasn't at Nero's table. When he got to the table he pulled out the chair in front of the white haired boy and plopped into it, kicking his feet up on the table._

_"No lunch today?" Nero asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he picked at his food. The boy was wearing his usual attire of a red hooded vest with his favorite blue jacket over it._

_"They don't have any pizza." Dante said with a slight shrug and placed his hands behind his head. Nero shook his head, scooping up what he was assuming to be spinach and looking at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Or disgusting. He couldn't tell._

_"You need a better diet." Nero said as he slowly placed the fork back on the tray and pushed it away from himself, decidedly done with the with gross cafeteria food. Dante, honestly, couldn't blame him._

_"What's wrong with my current one?" Dante asked. Honestly, pizza every day? How could he resist?_

_Nero sighed and shook his head, but that small smile still graced his features. "Never mind." He said as he stood from his seat, taking his barely touched food with him._

_"Leaving already?" Dante asked, staying seated as he watched the younger male walk around the table._

_"It's not like this is edible anyways." He said, looking at the so called food in disgust. Dante grinned, nodding his agreement._

_"You coming?" Nero asked, looking over his shoulder at the older boy. Dante placed a hand on his chin as he seemed to ponder the question for a moment._

_"Well, what do I get?" He asked with a cheeky grin._

_"You get to pay for a pizza." Nero said with a smirk. Dante chuckled and stood from his chair to follow the younger boy. After all, who could turn down that offer?_

* * *

Nero was frozen in his chair, eyes wide as hot tears slowly started to prick at his eyes. His hands were shaking as he tightly gripped the note in his hand and his heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe this. How had it happened? When had Dante ever gotten to this point? He was normally so laid-back and he seemed pretty happy. Never would Nero have thought he was depressed, and not to the point of suicide!

Hell, Dante had even told him once that suicide was for the weak and pathetic. Those who did have the guts to take life head on. And yet here he was, reading a suicide note addressed to him from the older boy. He couldn't pry his eyes away from it, he just kept reading it over and over as if he was still trying to process what was going on. It wasn't a long note. It had Nero's name at the top and the note simply read;

_I didn't go along for the pizza._

And below that was his signature. He suddenly felt the over whelming need to throw up, but there was no way he was going to allow that to happen. He did, however, finally allow the tears, that were blurring his vision, to fall from his eyes. He let the note fall from his hand as he curled into a ball on his chair and squeezed his eyes shut. His arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead resting against his knees, he let out quiet sobs that shook his whole body. He wanted to cry out, but he wouldn't. He wanted to throw something, but he couldn't. Not only did he not want to alert his family to the fact that he was having a break down, but he just didn't seem to have the strength in him to do anything but sit there and cry. He was defeated. Life won. But he couldn't let it have him too. Dante wouldn't want that for him.

* * *

Since the day Dante's father had come to bring him the note and tell him the news of his sons death, Nero hadn't really left his room very much. He'd only left for school, and the people there were starting to notice the boys depression seeing as he was keeping his mouth shut a lot more often.

When had been the last time he told someone to get fucked? Or anything remotely along those lines?

He couldn't remember. He honestly couldn't even find it in him to care.

He knew his parents were starting to worry about him though. They couldn't get him downstairs for anything. Not even to eat. His mother had to bring his food up to him every night cause she didn't want her son to starve to death. One night she'd brought him up pizza. He couldn't even eat it because he was crying so much just at the sight of it.

He couldn't understand this depression. He'd only known Dante for about a year and half, and, though he was his only friend, he had to wonder, when had he started to care so deeply for the older boy?

On the day of the funeral, Nero hadn't gone. It wasn't that he didn't want to go and pay his respects to the only best friend he'd ever had. He just... couldn't. He knew that if he went something was going to happen, and that something would most likely be a full blown mental break down that would make his parents ship him off to a therapist in a heart beat. And he absolutely _refused_ to go see a shrink. He didn't like them one bit. They all tried to get in his head and tell him his problems. He knew what his damn problems were he didn't need some asshole picking his brain to tell him what they were.

So instead he sat in his room on that day, having his mental break down in the privacy of the four walls as his thoughts were consumed by the older boy.

His cocky smiles and sparkling white teeth.  
His clear blue eyes that always seemed to have something akin to mischief twinkling within.  
His stark white hair that practically glowed in the right light.  
His low smooth voice that sent-

_Don't finish that sentence Nero. Just don't even think it. _He thought, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking away the thoughts. Though he couldn't keep Dante out of his head. He thought about the good times for a moment, only to cry about that as he realized he'd no long share anymore memories with the older boy. His thoughts quickly turned to his death after that realization. He'd shot himself. Right in the head with his father's gun that was locked in his top desk drawer. Dante apparently had knowledge of where his father hid the key in case of a break in.

Nero still couldn't begin to understand it. Why did he do it? If he was so depressed why hadn't he just come talk to him about it? And surely nothing could be so terrible that would call for him to do something so stupid. That's right, it was stupid. It was stupid of Dante not to come talk to him. It was stupid of him not to tell him how he felt. It was stupid of him to commit suicide!

... And it was stupid of Nero not to notice any kind of change in the older boy and try to help him...

* * *

It took Nero about aweek before he could finally go and visit Dante's grave. He went after school, knowing he would be alone.

Over the time he'd spent in his room for those two weeks, Nero had thought a lot about Dante. Mostly just the memories they had together over the year and a half he'd known the older boy. Dante had been the only one to reach out to Nero when he started high school, and that had been because he was the only one ballsy enough to try to get to know him. He'd sit down at Nero's empty table with that cocky grin, kicking his feet up and striking up a conversation before Nero could tell him to leave. That never really stopped him though for the first two weeks of knowing Dante. He quickly got used to him though, and he found himself respecting the older boy for his bravery.

As he slowly trudged through the graveyard his heart was pounding in his chest. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his blue jacket as he tried to still their shaking. His throat felt slightly constricted and made it kind of difficult to breathe, and his stomach felt like it had birds inside it rather than butterflies. When he finally did reach the dark gray headstone though, it felt like his heart stopped completely in his chest. He stared at the headstone for a moment, trying to remember to breathe as his eyes blurred with tears. He fell to his knees in front of the grave and pushed his palms into his eyes as the tears started to quickly stream down his face.

This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. And yet there it was, engraved on stone.

"You fucking asshole...!" He choked out through his sobs. "Why did you fucking leave me?"

_Maybe somewhere, even a devil my cry when he loses a loved one._

* * *

Weeks came to pass and as time dragged on so had Nero. Ever since the day he visited Dante's grave he'd sank even deeper into his depression. Seeing the note and hearing about the death was nothing compared to actually seeing the proof of the death. The very thing that confirmed his worst fears. Sure, maybe a small part of him was hoping beyond hope that there was a chance, a really really REALLY small chance that Dante was still alive. But as he visited that grave, any hope he'd had left had been crushed along with his heart. It was that day that Nero had realized his feelings for Dante and the realization that he was actually dead, that he would never see him again and be able to tell him how he felt. That broke his heart. And when it came to that point, Nero didn't even know how he was still moving.

Everything was a blur to him now. He was going through the motions of his everyday life, or at least what it had become once Dante died. He went to school, did the work, went home and hid away in his room, drowning in self pity. Yeah, he was officially a loser with no life. Even before Dante, things hadn't been like this for him. Sure, he was a loner, but he held his head high then, he didn't pity himself, he didn't hide away from the world. He faced everything head on. Why was it so different now?

Nero had reached his limit. He couldn't take anymore. Though sadly, it had been at school where he had come to this realization. Thankfully though, class had yet to start. But it was a couple of students that had set him off, talking of the older boy and his death. The school hadn't exactly made it clear to the students how Dante had died, but that didn't keep the students from talking. In fact it only increased it as the rumor mill started up and people started to debate how they thought he died.

"Shut the fuck up!" He roared, slamming his fist down onto his desk and startling the students in the classroom. Everyone looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. That was the first time they'd heard Nero say anything in weeks, let alone yell. In fact, some of them had thought that with Dante's death the boy had become a mute.

"Just stop fucking talking about him already!" He screamed, standing suddenly and earning himself worried gazes from his classmates. He didn't want their fucking pity! He just wanted them to shut up! He didn't want to hear it anymore, it needed to stop now!

Nero suddenly picked up his chair, throwing it at the large window in the classroom, effectively shattering the glass as the chair flew out. Small shards of glass now littered the floor and the ground outside the window. The other students stood there in complete shock, none of them sure what to do and none of them wanting to try to move in case they should enrage the boy even more. Soon enough though the teacher walked into the room and gasped at the sight before them before sending Nero to the principal. He'd glared at them for a moment before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room, flipping off the teacher on the way out.

He ended up suspended for a week and a half,the principal deciding to take it easy on him because he knew Nero was going through a tough time right now. He said this would be time for him to cool off, but all it felt like was him just sitting in his room pissed off. He was still refusing to leave his room, but he was coming down for dinner now, which his parents were semi thankful for. He wasn't exactly a ball of sunshine at the moment, so it made dinner some what uncomfortable. His parents found themselves walking on egg shells around the young boy and they had to be careful whatever they said because Nero would blow up over the smallest thing if they weren't.

So now, here he was, not even half way through his suspension, sitting on the floor at the end of his bed and slowly flipping through a book that he'd found beneath it. He had no clue how it got there seeing as most of his books were kept in a neatly stacked pile in the corner of his closet. He didn't really care though, he was just bored and his parents had taken away his video games for what happened at school, so he was trying to focus more on the story line of the book. He was just barely starting to get interested when someone came knocking at his bedroom door. He sighed in irritation but ignored it. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He didn't even make it half way through the next paragraph before another knock resounded through out his room.

"Nero! There's someone here to see you!" His mother's voice called out from behind the door.

"Tell them to go away!" Nero yelled.

"I tried to tell them you didn't want visitors, but they're insisting." His mother said. He heard the faint rattling of his door knob being jiggled. He knew it was locked, so no one could get in, but his mother never did something like that. She actually gave him the privacy he wanted and would wait for him to open the door. So it came as a surprise when she started to try opening it.

As he thought this all over, figuring if he just ignored his mother she'd find a way to make the person leave, he was completely oblivious to the light rattling coming from his door. He, however, was quickly startled out of his thoughts as his door suddenly slammed open. He jumped up from his spot on the floor in surprise, but pissed that this person had the gall to break into his room and was prepared to kick this person's ass.

He completely froze though once he saw who waltzed into his room. That stark white hair brushed down over his clear blue eyes, paired with his signature cocky grin and blood red jacket. He swore his heart had stopped and his breath caught in his throat as he struggled to remember how to breathe.

His mother was no where to be seen.

"Hey kid. How's it going?" Dante said, closing the door behind him. His voice was as smooth and sultry as it had always been, but way sexier than Nero had remembered. His memories honestly didn't do the older boy justice.

Was this reality? Or was he just having another dream about the older boy? No... This was real. This was the real Dante standing before him. And that meant...

Nero's head lowered a bit so his bangs were covering his face as it contorted with anger and his shoulders tensed. His hands balled into fists so tight that the knuckles turned white and his whole body shook with rage.

"You son of bitch!" He screamed squeezing his burning eyes shut as he suddenly punched the older boy in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

***chuckles* Just gonna tell you now, I'm breaking my own personal rule XD**

* * *

**_~All along I was faking my own suicide, because I know you loved me, you just never realized. I was faking my own suicide. I'll walk in that room and see your eyes opened so wide, opened so wide, because you know~  
_**

To say Nero was mad was an understatement. No, Nero was absolutely livid. It wasn't that he was upset to find out Dante was still alive. It was actually quite the contrary. Nero was over the moon about this new found knowledge. What Nero was pissed about was that Dante had put him through hell for the past few weeks as the boy had fallen into a deep depression. For what reason could he possibly have as to why he faked his suicide? What purpose could it possibly have served?

Well needless to say, Nero had punched him. Hard. It didn't seem to affect him much though as his head just turned to the side with the impact. It had, however, wiped that cocky grin off the older boys face. He kept his head turned to the side as his expression slowly turned to one of shame. Nero couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for Dante when he saw that look on his face, but he held fast to his anger.

"Why the fuck would you do that to me?! What possessed you to believe that would be a smart idea?! Because if this is like, your sick idea of a joke, I'm not laughing!" Nero screamed. Dante said nothing, and he still wouldn't look at Nero. Not even a small glance in his direction.

"Well? Why did you do it, Dante?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then finally turned his head and looked Nero dead in the eyes.

"Because... I love you. And I could tell you liked me back. Hell, practically the whole school could tell, it was that obvious. But you were just so oblivious, you didn't realize your own feelings. So I decided to make you realize." Dante explained.

... What...? That was... The stupidest thing he'd ever fucking heard of! What person would actually think it a smart idea to bring their loved ones this much sorrow and then expect things to be perfectly fine when they suddenly reappear?! As if they'd just forget about it! Well Nero certainly wasn't. No way, Dante wasn't getting away with this.

"So you put me though this?! This has been the worst month of my life! I-I threw a chair through the window at school! I had a break down every time I even saw pizza and ice cream!" Nero screamed waving his hands around as he spoke as if it would help get his point across. He felt tears welling in his eyes as he thought back on the events of the past month. He couldn't believe he was actually still getting this emotional by just thinking about it. Dante took a couple steps forward, closing the gap between the two boys. He now stood over him, staring down at him with soft eyes as guilt was written all over his features. He slowly reached up one hand and cupped Nero's cheek.

"I know... I know it's been tough. I'll admit, the plan was stupid, but at the time I actually thought it was a good idea. I realized this too late though and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Dante said softly, rubbing the younger boys cheek with his thumb. Nero stared up at him with wide teary eyes, his brows were still pinched together in his irritation and his bottom lip quivered slightly from his emotional state. His breathing was unsteady and his hands were still balled into fists.

He couldn't believe this. Dante, ever prideful and stubborn Dante, had just apologized to him. Dante never apologized. Not seriously at least. He did it in a mocking, rude manner that only a one hundred percent moron wouldn't be capable of knowing wasn't serious. So for Dante to apologize to him was huge.  
He was not getting away with this though. An apology wasn't going to just magically fix everything.

"You fucking asshole." Nero said as he squeezed his eyes shut, lowering his head and bringing his hands up to grip tightly onto the white strands. He felt warm calloused hands cup his cheeks and tilt his head upwards. Just as Nero was opening his eyes to see what Dante was doing he felt the older boys chapped lips press into his own. His eyes widened in surprise as his heart started to pound in his chest.

Dante was kissing him. And it was fucking amazing.

No. Dante was **not **getting off the hook that easily! Nero was still mad. But dear God it felt good...

As Nero started to melt into the kiss he felt Dante's tongue brush over his lips. Nero's reaction was almost immediate as he opened his mouth to allow the warm, slick, muscle to slide into his mouth. A soft moan made it's way out of Nero's throat as Dante's tongue explored his mouth and he slowly slid his hands up Dante's chest till they reached around his neck. Dante's hands quickly made their way around his waist as he pulled the younger closer to him so their bodies were pressed together.

When they were both running out of oxygen they broke apart, eyes half lidded and panting heavily. As Nero had just barely regained some breath he pulled Dante into another kiss, this one more passionate and rough as he bit at his bottom lip. Dante smirked into the kiss and returned it fervently as he slowly slid his hands down over Nero's soft, rounded bottom and groped him. Nero gasped into the kiss at the feeling then as he felt Dante lift him slightly he caught on and wrapped his legs around his waist. Dante never once broke the kiss as he carried the boy over to the bed. As he laid the younger down though, he finally did break away, only to go about attacking his neck as he unzipped the hoodie he wore to reveal his lean pale chest. Dante nipped his way down Nero's neck, pausing at one point to suck just below his Adam's apple before continuing down and stopping at his collar bone. He bit down hard on the soft, sensitive flesh, eliciting a small whimper of pleasure from the squirming teen. Thankfully, for Nero, he hadn't gotten out of his pajamas all day, so his pants didn't tighten uncomfortably when his cock started to harden with want. The contact between the material and the flesh was driving him nuts though. Dante wasn't as lucky though as he'd decided to wear his leather pants today. Not only was it constricting, but it was fucking hot as hell in the damn pants. Then Nero ground his hips into Dante's, making the older boy bite him just a bit harder and growl slightly.

"Hurry up." He whinnied, his brows slightly pinched, but his eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust. Dante smirked and pecked Nero on the lips.

"As you wish." He said, stripping himself of his jacket and t-shirt, and tossing the clothing on the floor. He ducked back down, quickly kissing his way down Nero's chest and coming to a stop at his pert pink nipple. He swirled his tongue around the hard nub before taking it into his hot mouth, sucking and biting, eliciting a quiet moan and a couple whimpers from the boy. He slowly ran one hand up Nero's chest to toy with the other nipple as his free hand went about untying his pants and pushing them down his thighs to release his member. Dante smirked slightly and glanced up to Nero as he realized the younger boy wasn't wearing any underwear. Nero wasn't paying much mind to him though as his head was thrown to the side, cheeks flush and eyes closed as he lost himself in the feeling of Dante's mouth on him. The sight of the boy not only assisted in making Dante rock hard, but also gave him a bit of an ego boost. It wasn't like he really needed one though.

Dante gave the wet nipple a quick kiss then slowly bit his way down Nero's torso towards his groin. He paused for a moment, eyebrow raising as he looked up at Nero.

"You shave yourself?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice. Nero's eyes cracked open and he tried to glare at Dante. Tried because the small upturn to his lips completely betrayed him.

"Shut the fuck up." He said breathily. Dante grinned, but said nothing more on the subject as he decided to tease the boy with his actions rather than his words. He bit at Nero's inner thigh and slowly made his way up to the sensitive flesh around the shaft. All the while his fingers danced around his thighs and made Nero squirm even more from his touches.

"Dante!" He whinnied childishly when the older boy wouldn't do what he wanted. Dante chuckled at the boys impatience, but did as he wanted. He slowly licked his way up the thick pulsing vein on the underside of Nero's shaft before taking the tip into his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head up and down as he sucked hard on the younger boys cock. Nero tightly gripped the blanket beneath him squeezing his eyes tightly shut and panting heavily as he tried to hold back his moans. All too soon though, Dante stopped his sucking, drawing a sound of disapproval from Nero. He sat up on his knees and started unbuttoning his pants to release himself of the unbelievable heat and tightness that was his pants at that moment. He heard a sharp intake of breath as he slid his pants down his thighs and looked up at Nero to find him oogling his man hood. He grinned cheekily at this as his ego was once again unnecessarily boosted.

"You like what you see?" He teased. Nero's eyes flicked up to Dante's face and as he looked at that cocky grin the words started to slowly process in his lust hazed brain. His eyes widened slightly then he looked away from the older boy, making an odd face as his cheeks flared with heat.

"Shut up and get your damn pants off already." Nero mumbled. Dante gladly obeyed the boys command, after all, it was seriously hot in those pants.

He tossed the pants to the floor, making a thump as they landed, then crawled back up to press his lips to Nero's in another passionate kiss.

"Wait." Nero said as he pulled out of the kiss after just a moment.

"What?" Dante asked, a bit irritably. Nero turned and reached over to his bed table. Upon opening the top draw he started to rummage around in it for a moment, tossing out a couple things onto the floor in his search, then pulled out a small bottle of lube. He didn't even bother to close the drawer as he held up the lube to the older boy. Dante smirked and snatched it out of Nero's hand, looking it over for a moment before placing his lips back on Nero's. As Nero got lost in the passion Dante took that moment to flick open the cap and spread the substance over his fingers.

Nero gasped when he felt the first finger be inserted into his rear with out a warning. It didn't really hurt, it was just uncomfortable, kind of weird. Dante worked his finger in and out for a moment before adding another, and that's when it became a bit more painful for the boy. Dante started to scissor the hole and reach around randomly in hopes of finding that special spot. Moments after he'd added a third, he found what he was looking for.

Nero gasped, throwing his head back, breaking the kiss, and letting out a low moan as his hands twisted in the sheets. Dante smirked and mentally noted to remember that spot as he prodded it again.

"Christ, Dante." He breathed out, he squinted his eyes open slightly to gaze at the older boy towering over him. Dante smiled, pecking him on the lips as he pulled his fingers out of his hole.

"It only get's better." He said as he started to slick up his hardened member. Nero chuckled.

Dante lowered his mouth to Nero's ear and whispered;

"I promise, you'll be screaming my name by the end of this." Nero felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I'll hold you to that." Nero said. He then grabbed Dante's head and pulled him back up to look him straight in the eye. "Now hurry up and fuck me already."

Dante growled slightly as he pressed his lips back to Nero's in a rough kiss. Dante took that opportunity to begin slowly pushing into Nero's tight entrance. Nero cringed slightly at the pain of being stretched by something so large, but he continued to kiss Dante in an attempt to keep his mind off the pain. After what felt like an eternity later, Dante was finally completely within the boy. It felt so amazing to be inside of Nero, he had to restrain himself from just pounding into the boy. Nero's walls were so tight around his cock and the immense warmth encircling him drove him nuts. But he didn't want to hurt Nero, so he waited, a bit impatiently, for the younger to adjust to the feeling of being stretched.

After sometime though, Dante was urged on as Nero started to roll his hips. Dante was quick to act as he slowly pulled out of Nero, til just his head remained inside, then snapped his hips forward, thrusting back into Nero. He gasped as he tightened his grip on Dante's platinum white hair. They continued their slow pace until Nero finally told him to pick up the pace.

"Faster... Harder... Please." Nero panted out between their heavy kissing.

Dante complied immediately, after all, this slow pace was torturous. As he started to ram into the younger with much more fervor than before, Nero let out a loud moan, muffled by Dante's mouth.

Bingo.

Dante's thrusts became a bit harder as he abused the boy's prostate, eliciting loud moans with every hit. Nero's fingers dug harshly into the skin of Dante's scalp as he squeezed his eyes shut. It was like an explosion of fireworks behind his eyelids with every strike to his prostate. His hips bucked in time with Dante's thrusts and the noise of smacking skin mingled with the sound of every gutteral moan that escaped his plump kiss bruised lips.

Then he felt a warm, calloused hand wrap around the base of his aching cock then start to roughly pump him in time with every thrust.

"Oh god! Dante!" He lowly moaned as he threw his head back in sheer pleasure. He knew he was close to his release now as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, and he knew Dante was too since his thrusts were getting sloppy by now. He tried to hold it off though, not wanting the pleasure to end just yet. It didn't work as he had hoped though, as one particularly hard thrust sent him over the edge. His body convulsed as white hot ribbons shot from his cock and he threw back his head, screaming out the name of the older boy pounding into him. Nero's walls tightening around Dante, making it hard to even move, was enough to make him climax as well and he continued to thrust into Nero as he rode out his orgasm.

Nero collapsed into the bed, panting heavily and staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes and a cutely flushed face. Dante towered over him for a moment, trying to regain his breath before pulling out of Nero with a wet squishy noise then collapsed beside him on the small bed.

"That was... Amazing." Nero breathed. That was the best orgasm he'd ever fucking had. Dante chuckled and turned onto his side, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist.

"I told you I'd make you scream my name." He said triumphantly. Nero looked over with his wide eyes then chuckled, lightly back handing the elder boy on the arm.

"Oh shush." He said as he moved closer to Dante.

"Would it make you feel better if," Dante started as he rested his head atop Nero's. "I told you that was the best orgasm I've ever had?"

"A little bit." He said with a light blush and small smile. "Too be honest, it was mine too."

With a bright smile Dante kissed the top of Nero's head and said, "Good, I'm glad."

They were silent for a while, content to just lay in bed together, then Nero realized something.

"Oh my God!" He said, placing a hand over his mouth in horror. Dante's eyes widened slightly and he looked curiously at the younger boy.

"What's wrong?" He asked. All the blood had drained from Nero's face and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"My parents... They probably heard me screaming!" He panicked. Dante stared at him in surprise for a moment before bursting into full blown laughter.

"Dante, it's not funny!" He whinnied as a dark blush dusted over his cheeks and he hid his face with his hands.

"It kind of is kid. I wouldn't worry about it though. You'll probably just get a lecture on sex." Dante said nonchalantly. Nero sighed, turning over and burying his face in Dante's chest. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to enjoy the time he had left with Dante till his parents killed him. Speaking of death, wasn't supposed to...

Holy fuck. He got away with it!

Nero groaned and buried his face further into the warm, muscular chest. Dante looked down at him curiously and started to rub small circles into his back.

"You alright?" He asked a bit worriedly.

Nero shook his head then answered with; "No. I think you've scarred me for life." Nero muttered into his chest. Dante just simply laughed.

"You're not going to do this every time you have something important to tell me are you? Fake suicide I mean. Cause I don't think I can handle that." Nero said, a light blush coming to his cheeks.

"I can't believe you even bought it this time. With how I've bitched about it in the past I figured you would have known better."

"Sorry, guess the gravestone threw me off guard." Nero said sarcastically. "How did your family handle this anyways? They must be pretty upset about the whole thing."

"Oh they knew the entire time." Dante explained in a bored tone.

Nero slowly looked up at Dante. "Excuse me?" He said. Dante had told his fucking family what this was all about?

"Yeah. My dad even helped me plan it."

"Oh you are so dead." Nero said, glaring at the older boy. Dante laughed it off, rubbing the boys back and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too, Nero."

**_~Because you know you will never leave my sight. Until the day that I die for the first time. And we'll laugh, yeah we will laugh and we will cry. So over joyed with the love that saved my life. Our love is so alive.~_**

* * *

**I'm still not completely sure about that ending .-.**

**Ah whatever. I hope you liked it Blondie! I'm now into this OTP because of you XD I really enjoyed writing this for you hun, much love!**

**And to everyone else who read reviewed favorited and followed, I hope you enjoyed as well! And I really appreciate it!**

**Well, tata for now guys! See ya! ;)**


End file.
